


The Desire to Cantaloupe 2: The Cantalouping

by rainbowufo



Series: The Cantaloupe Zone [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cantaloupes, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, No Lube, Out of Character, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowufo/pseuds/rainbowufo
Summary: X and Zero have a somewhat alright time with a cantaloupe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my phone just like i did with the original. this is so bad i'm sorry i've never written something like this before

X and Zero, with that cantaloupe in hand, enter X's bedroom. It isn't a large place, and the bed is made for only one person, but they can make it work.

"Zero...why do we have to do this in my room? Can't it just be yours or something?" X asks nervously. "I don't want to remember this experience every night when I go to bed."

As Zero places the cantaloupe on X's nightstand next to his bed, he answers, "Why wouldn't you want to remember this? It'll be the best night we've ever had. I promise." Zero then gestures towards the bed, and X lays down on it. Zero straddles the blue robot, and goes in for a kiss to get his lover in the mood. The kiss is sweet and gentle at first, but things start to get really heated a few minutes later. Zero's biting X's lips, their tongues twist and turn together as if they were perfectly synchronized, and Zero's massive hands are now all over X's body. The big, meaty claws held him close, as if he never wanted to let him go. 

Those hands searching X's body eventually remove his armor parts, leaving him in only his bodysuit. X returns the favor, stripping Zero of all his armor as well. Now, the two boys are both touching each other. While X was only hugging Zero, the blond robot was up to something else. He attempted to touch all of X's parts, including the ones down there. Copious amounts of crotch and ass grabbing were obvious signs that Zero was beyond eager to get onto the cantaloupe business. 

His excitement quickly got the best of him. Zero pulled away from the kiss, and reached for the cantaloupe on the nightstand.

X notices this, and immediately objects! "Z-ZERO!! Wait wait wait a second y-you, you're not actually serious, are you? That, whole thing-- wasn't it a joke? April Fool's isn't that far away, so--" 

"...You thought I was joking, X? Don't you understand? I don't joke around when cantaloupes are involved," The blond robot says to X, looking down at him, "I want you out of your bodysuit. Now."

X is a bit surprised at how serious his lover was when it came to cantaloupes. He had never shown this side of him to anyone before. The smaller robot wanted to make Zero happy; he mattered to him more than anything. Seeing him happy would make his day. So, even if Zero was completely serious about doing this, even without any lube, X would do it for him. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much...  
Just like Zero ordered him to, X took off his bodysuit. As he was removing it, Zero grabbed the cantaloupe and held it in his massive hands, and watched X strip. His lover looked as cute as always, especially when naked. Noticing how nervous X was, he decided to set the cantaloupe down between X's legs and began to kiss him all over, from his head to his...stomach area...

Zero knew his boyfriend loved it when he kissed him all over. However, he now had multiple different choices as to what he should do from here. He could suck X off, or go down to his asshole and work there, or maybe just get onto the cantaloupe business. Or maybe he could just do all three. Yeah, that'd probably be the best thing to do. So, he moves a bit so that his head is now directly above X's already erect penis. He gives its tip a good lick, eliciting a moan from the other robot. Zero continues to lick and kiss all over his lover's penis, and eventually lowers down to his asshole. Like the blond robot did to X's penis, he also gives his asshole a couple of licks as well.

At this point, Zero was dying to get onto the cantaloupe insertion already. He had enough of all this foreplay! So, he takes off his bodysuit (it started to feel...too tight around a certain area, to say the least) and snatched that cantaloupe from where he had put it earlier. X, realizing what was about to happen to him, gulped, and considered just calling the whole thing off. However, Mega Man X was not a quitter! He's a very determined boy, who will support his boyfriend's cantaloupe fantasies! 

So, the preparation begins.

Zero begins by inserting his sausage-like fingers into X, one by one. By the time he has four in there, he inserts his thumb, and then his entire fist. He had entire fist inside X at this point. The smaller robot thinks Zero's a bit too eager, and that he's going kind of fast, but he doesn't say anything. He continues to insert fingers into X, now with his other hand. A while later, his entire other fist is inside of X. 

The smaller robot is currently feeling a pain so terrible, it's indescribable. He's unsure how to react to having his lover's two giant fists in his asshole. It hurts so much, but he will continue for Zero's happiness. 

As X is taking in the current situation and wondering what the absolute hell he's doing with his life, Zero YANKS his hands from X's once tiny robo anus. The painful action had X in tears, but he tried not to object, as he wanted to please Zero, and also not get called out by him for wanting to leave right before the real thing starts. However, Zero notices his boyfriend's tears, and ask him what's wrong. "This...This is supposed to be an incredible pleasure, X. A gift. What do you not like about it?" 

"Z-Z-Zero..." X cried, "You've l-literally stuck your two fists inside m-my asshole and ripped them out, it's like you want me to break...It hurts so much..." 

"Huh, really," Zero replies, confused at X's response, "Well, you know, we could just stop. If you want. We could save this cantaloupe for another time." 

"No, Zero, I want to do this," X says between sobs, "I want to try it...I want the cantaloupe inside me...Even if it hurts, you promised me it'd feel good..."

"Alright, X. But, if something goes wrong, let me know." Zero responds, and grabs the cantaloupe. He was really about to do it.

He takes the cantaloupe.

And inserts the entire thing into X's poor asshole. In one go. 

X flinches, for a moment. The pain is too much. His lower body has become circular shaped due to the entire fruit inside his asshole. Never in his life, he thought he would have been in so much pain. The mixture of pain, and shock, and fear, is all too much, and so, he falls unconscious.

Zero notices his boyfriend's limited response, and immediately becomes concerned. He repeatedly asks him what's wrong, is he okay, does it hurt too much--

But it's too late. All his questions are left unanswered. The cantaloupe insertion, the way his asshole was stretched, was not something even a robot of 21XX could handle.

Zero just realized he had ruined X's lower parts entirely. He would have to spend weeks in a lab, being repaired.

Great job, Zero. You blew it.

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this, i considered having x legit die at the end. he probably would if he were a human. anyways, maybe someday i'll write a serious fic. i'm genuinely sorry for this.


End file.
